Night of Sixth Magnitude Stars
by Innocently Sinned
Summary: Saat kubuka mata, tak ada kegelapan dasar laut yang menyambutku. Tetapi ribuan helai rambut biru keperakan yang berpendar di bawah sinar bulan. Kulit pucat seputih salju, dan kecantikan luar biasa yang aku yakin bukan berasal dari dunia ini. [AkaKuro AU-ish. Shounen-Ai]
1. Chapter 1

Aku terjatuh. Hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk mengelilingiku, membuat napasku tercekat, tanpa membuka matapun aku bisa memastikan kalau arus laut membawa tubuhku kian dalam ke dasar laut. Sekujur tubuhku kaku. Tapi saat kupikir aku akan mati beku di lautan yang ternyata begitu menyeramkan ini, genggaman tanganmu menyelamatkanku. Saat kubuka mata, tak ada kegelapan dasar laut yang menyambutku. Tetapi ribuan helai rambut biru keperakan yang berpendar di bawah sinar bulan. Kulit pucat seputih salju, dan kecantikan luar biasa yang aku yakin bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Ada rasa lega yang begitu besar tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam diriku. Sejak pertama kali merasakan kehangatan dari genggaman tangan itu, aku tahu dalam situasi terburuk yang tak pernah terbayangkan sekalipun-seperti saat ini contohnya- aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu. _Kaulah orangnya._

* * *

Negeri Rakuzan. Raja Reo, yang menduduki tahta ketika berusia sembilan belas tahun, adalah raja terbaik yang diinginkan oleh rakyatnya. Dia berhasil membawa negerinya menjadi salah satu negeri paling disegani sejak periode beberapa tahun belakangan. Kelihaiannya dalam memimpin dikatakan telah melebihi ayahnya, sang raja terdahulu. Berkat kemampuannya sebagai penguasa negeri, rakyat dapat menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan damai, tak terkecuali seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang baru saja masuk ke salah satu kedai minum paling digemari di negeri itu-yah walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak dapat dimasukkan kedalam golongan rakyat biasa.

"Teh hijau dan _pancake_ tanpa gula seperti biasa, Yang Mulia?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum kepada pelayan wanita yang menyambutnya dan mengangguk, sebelum menyapu pandang ke seluruh kedai untuk mencari tempat yang kosong. Dia lalu mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan pena dari ranselnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja begitu duduk.

Aroma roti yang baru selesai dipanggang, bau minuman anggur yang begitu menyengat, harum daun teh dan sari biji-bijian yang sangat disukainya semerbak memenuhi kedai ini, salah satu hal yang membuat si pemuda selalu datang kembali ke tempat ini. Pemilik kedai ini adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang pernah bekerja menjadi koki di istana sebelum akhirnya pensiun beberapa tahun lalu dan mendirikan kedai ini, masakan buatannya sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi kelezatannya. Mungkin itulah alasan lainnya. Tapi alasan utama dia rela berjalan jauh dari istana-ya kalian tidak salah baca, dia memang penghuni istana-ke kedai ini adalah tempat inilah posisi terbaik untuk memuaskan hobinya mengamati orang.

Letaknya tepat di tengah kota, juga merupakan kedai yang paling dekat dengan pelabuhan, hal ini membuat kedai inilah tempat pertama yang dilihat oleh para pendatang yang ingin melepas lelah. Tak heran tempat ini begitu ramai, tak hanya dipenuhi oleh wajah-wajah penduduk sekitar, tetapi juga bermacam-macam orang dengan segala macam perbedaan berkumpul di tempat ini sekedar untuk melepas lelah, ataupun keperluan-keperluan lainnya yang sepertinya tak perlu disebutkan di paragraf ini.

'_Hari ini ada banyak sekali orang yang sepertinya menarik dijadikan pion-pion untuk negeriku.'_ batin si pemuda bersurai merah.

Secangkir teh hijau dan sepiring _pancake_ tiba-tiba terhidang diatas mejanya. Akashi mendongak lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak, Fiona." ujarnya kepada si pelayan wanita-yang bernama Fiona-yang pipinya langsung diwarnai semburat merah menerima senyuman dan suara lembut dari si pemuda.

"Apa yang akan kau tulis hari ini, Yang Mulia?"

Si pemuda-yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia', yang sebenarnya adalah pangeran kedua negeri itu-mendongak untuk menatap Fiona sesaat, "Entahlah,"

Hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba menyapu seluruh ruangan seperti mengingatkan Fiona kalau masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya, seperti banyak meja yang menunggu untuk dilayani, dan seharusnya dia bukannya berdiri menatap lelaki tampan yang duduk di depannya ini untuk membuang-buang waktunya terpesona. Sang pangeran hanya tersenyum mengiyakan ketika dia pamit untuk kembali bekerja dan menjauh dari meja.

Seijuro Rakuzan, adalah adik kandung dari Reo Rakuzan, otomatis membuatnya menjadi pangeran kedua negeri ini. Hanya segelintir orang yang pernah bertatap muka dengannya, karena itu tak banyak yang mengetahui wajahnya. Bahkan diantara para pekerja istana, hanya sedikit orang yang mengenalinya. Pangeran misterius yang hebat tetapi penuh kerahasiaan. Itu adalah julukan para pekerja istana kepada Seijuro.

Sesekali dia akan menyelinap keluar dari istana ketika pengawal pribadinya lengah dan berjalan-jalan menyusuri ibukota, dan tempat terakhir yang dikunjunginya selalu adalah kedai ini. Disini dia akan menulis semua hal menarik yang ditemukannya sambil menikmati teh hijau dan _pancake_ favoritnya yang selalu dihidangkan oleh pemilik kedai semasa kecilnya-saat dia masih bekerja sebagai koki istana-dulu. Mengamati puluhan pengunjung kedai berinteraksi sebut saja sebagai bonus.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini, Akashi."

Akashi-nama panggilan Seijurou yang diberikan oleh ayahnya-mendongak menatap pemuda berbadan besar yang tanpa permisi menempati kursi kosong di hadapannya, nada suaranya terdengar lelah. "Oh Taiga, hari ini kau menemukanku beberapa menit lebih cepat dari biasanya." seru Akashi, tidak tampak terkejut sedikitpun seperti telah menduga kalau pemuda berambut merah lebih gelap dari miliknya ini sewaktu-waktu akan muncul.

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga hanya menghela napas mendengar kalimat pangerannya ini. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Akashi menyelinap keluar dari istana untuk bolos kerja, atau yang selalu Akashi sebut dengan 'inspeksi kota'. Yah kali ini memang sebagian besar kesalahannya karena ketiduran ketika seharusnya mengawasi sang majikan. Tetapi untungnya, bertahun-tahun menjadi pengawal pribadi Akashi membuatnya banyak belajar.

"Kakakmu akan pulang malam ini, kurasa sebaiknya kita segera kembali."

Mendengar itu, Akashi tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menyudahi kegiatan 'inspeksi kota'-nya hari ini. Sudah hampir satu bulan dia tidak bertemu kakaknya. Saat Akashi kembali dari perjalanan diplomatiknya dua hari lalu, sang raja sedang berkunjung ke negeri tetangga. Ada begitu banyak hal yang harus dibicarakannya dengan Reo, dia harus bertemu dengan kakaknya secepatnya. Dan benar saja, malam itu Akashi tidur pulas dengan-sedikit-senyum menghiasi wajahnya, setelah puas berbincang ini-itu dengan sang kakak selama berjam-jam.

Tapi tak jauh dari tempatnya terlelap, seorang pemuda terbangun dari tidurnya. Terbaring di sekitar bebatuan di pinggir pantai tanpa sehelai kainpun melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya angin malam. Pikirannya terlalu lelah untuk mempertanyakan bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai pada situasi seperti ini, tak lama sang pemuda kembali tak sadarkan diri. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan harum pasir yang entah mengapa terasa begitu asing baginya.

* * *

A/N: Ini fanfiksi pertama saya dalam fandom ini dan fanfiksi kedua yang saya publish. So please have mercy on me... *sembah*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine but Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei's, I only own the plot and the story.

**AU. Shounen-ai.**

**A/N:** Maaf kalau cerita ini terkesan sangat klise, gombal, _and whatever-you-may-state_, tapi saat ini hanya inilah yang terbaik yang bisa saya berikan. Maaf juga kalau Akashi-nya OOC. Dan satu lagi, mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebak tanpa diberitahu, tapi berhubung saya ingin memberitahu, yah mungkin beberapa dari kalian ada yang tidak tahu, jadi intinya adalah chapter ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang Akashi. _Enjoy reading!_ *smiles sheepishly*

* * *

Angin yang datang dari arah laut sana, mungkin juga dari tepi pantai atau pelabuhan kota-kota lain yang tak pernah aku kenal namanya, terus membisiki alam bawah sadarku. Seakan memperingatkan sesuatu, membuatku menimbang-nimbang, apakah ada sesuatu yang belum kuselesaikan? Atau, adakah sesuatu yang harus kujemput di lautan sana? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku merasakan perasaan aneh ini.

Entahlah, mungkin semua itu hanya khayalanku saja mengingat sebentar lagi musim berganti. Mungkin hembusan angin musim gugur yang dingin itu membuat pikiranku sedikit kacau. Aku tak pernah benar-benar pergi ke laut. Memang, aku selalu mengunjungi pelabuhan saat 'inspeksi kota' dari waktu ke waktu. Ketika negeri tujuan perjalanan diplomatik tempatku bertugas berada jauh di seberang lautan pun aku berlayar menuju kesana. Normalnya memang bisa dikatakan aku sudah pernah pergi ke laut.

Sudah sejak lama aku ingin benar-benar pergi ke laut. Laut yang selama ini selalu kulihat dari jendela kamarku istana. Para pekerja dan nelayang di pelabuhan selalu bertukar pengalaman mereka yang terdengar sangat seru tiap kali aku berkunjung kesana-dan mencuri dengar-hal itu membuatnya sedikit, yah, iri.

Aku ingin menginjakkan kakiku diatas pasir pantai. Merasakan gelombang kecil air laut menyapu jari-jemariku. Aku ingin berenang mengarungi dunia biru itu. Setiap kali aku menatap lautan yang begitu biru dan tak berujung itu dari balik jendela atau balkoni kamarku, aku selalu merasa ada kehidupan lain disana, yang tak pernah kuketahui, dan tak boleh kuketahui pula.

Dan sekarang, seandainya saja aku tidak sedang berada di ruangan kerjaku yang membosankan ini, dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas dan laporan ini-itu yang harus kuselesaikan-tapi anehnya seberapa lamapun kukerjakan tumpukan kertas ini tak kunjung berkurang-melakukan pekerjaan yang membosankan pula, aku pasti sudah pergi ke laut dan menyelidiki misteri apa yang sebenarnya terkubur disana.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjaku terbuka, aku spontan mendongakkan kepalaku dengan harapan salah satu pelayanku yang datang membawa jatah makan siangku. Dan hampir saja aku melempar pena di tanganku kearah Taiga ketika melihatnya masuk membawa tumpukan pekerjaan tambahan yang harus kuselesaikan, hampir. _Sial_- aku mengumpat dalam hati, entah sampai berapa lama lagi aku harus terkurung di ruangan menjengkelkan ini.

"Jangan berwajah begitu, perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Ekspresimu seakan-akan aku baru saja mengancammu melakukan sesuatu yang tak kau inginkan, Yang Mulia." nada bicaranya terdengar lelah, dia tahu aku sudah tidak tahan berada disini, dan aku tahu dia merasa tidak enak kepadaku karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku menyeringai kecil, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menemaniku makan siang, Taiga?" Taiga hanya menghela napas, yang kuartikan sebagai tanda kalau dia menyetujui usulku.

Dan sekarang disinilah kami. Duduk di kursi dekat jendela di kedai favoritku. Di depanku terhidang secangkir teh hijau dan _pancake_ tanpa gula-seperti biasa. Sedangkan Taiga, berlapis-lapis _pancake_ dan dua gelas besar teh manis. Si kepala merah yang keras kepala ini suatu saat akan menyesal tak mengindahkan nasihatku untuk hidup sehat. _Ugh_, mencium aromanya yang begitu manis saja membuatku hampir mabuk, aku tak akan pernah bisa mengerti selera makannya.

"Dengar Taiga, aku tidak akan memperkerjakan seorang pengawal pribadi yang berperut buncit, camkan." seruku memperingatkan, tapi si keras kepala itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

Mataku menyipit menatapnya, jari-jari tanganku mulai memijat dahiku. Orang ini, kalau saja dia bukan teman baik merangkap pengawal pribadiku, tak akan pernah aku mengajak orang dengan selera makan seliar ini makan satu meja denganku. Melihat tumpukan pancake itu saja kepalaku sudah pusing, ditambah melihatnya yang memakan tumpukan makanan itu dengan begitu lahapnya-_ugh_, perutku mual.

"Maaf,"

Aku terkesiap.

"Anda terlihat tidak sehat, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat mengangkat kepalaku adalah sepasang bola mata biru yang mengingatkanku kepada hasratku yang terdalam, dunia biru yang penuh misteri itu. Aku bahkan lupa mempertanyakan fakta bahwa si pemilik bola mata biru laut ini muncul entah darimana, dan yang lebih aneh lagi adalah aku tak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya.

"Tuan?"

Entah kapan tanganku yang sesaat lalu masih menempel di dahiku mulai menyusuri wajah asing itu. Tapi belum sempat aku mengutarakan apapun, sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat di bahuku. "Kau baik-baik saja, _kan_, Akashi?" dan terdengarlah suara menyebalkan Taiga.

"Tidak," jawabku tidak sabar tanpa menatap Taiga, karena mataku masih terpaku pada sosok yang asing-tapi begitu indah-ini.

"Hah?"

Aku mengehela napas. "Maksudku, ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja-"

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja, Tuan. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Ah, tunggu-" dan dia sudah hilang. Aneh sekali. Akhirnya siang itu aku habiskan untuk mencari tahu siapa pemuda asing pemilik bola mata biru laut itu sebenarnya.

##########

Langit malam Rakuzan terlihat berbeda malam ini. Mungkin karena bintang-bintang yang biasanya selalu memenuhinya sedang bersembunyi dari derasnya hujan. Atau mungkin karena aku merasa seperti sedang bercermin, ada pertanyaan yang jawabannya belum kutemukan dalam pikiranku. Seperti melihat langit yang kesepian dan bintang-bintang yang malam ini tak bisa bertemu.

_"Mungkin dia hantu."_ Komentar bodoh Taiga siang tadi ketika pencarian mereka tak membuahkan hasil berhasil membuatnya mendapat luka sayatan kecil di lengan kirinya. Memang aneh sekali karena tak satupun penduduk sekitar mengenal pemuda misterius itu, tapi hal itu bukan berarti dia hantu.

_Ya, kan?_

_Meskipun dia muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba, dan hawa keberadaannya hampir tidak bisa kurasakan, bukan berarti yang kulihat tadi siang itu arwah._

_. . ._

_Ya, kan?_

_. . ._

Sial, sekarang aku sendiri jadi tidak yakin, seperti orang bodoh saja. Aku hanya sedikit terpengaruh kebodohan Taiga saja karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Hanya satu hal yang dapat kupastikan malam ini, rasa penasaran yang amat sangat ternyata dapat membuat tidurmu menjadi tidak nyenyak, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat menyabalkan. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau _mood_-ku saat terbangun esok hari pastilah segelap awan hujan di langit malam ini.

##########

"Kali ini ditemukan dimana?"

Taiga menoleh ke arahku sesaat, "Pelabuhan di barat, beberapa meter dari kedai yang selalu kau datangi itu. Dan sekarang seiring berjalannya waktu, ada dua orang nelayan sedang adu mulut mengaku mereka yang menemukan _fil_ itu terlebih dulu." jelasnya, lalu matanya kembali fokus menyortir barang-barang bawaan kami.

Aku mengangguk, kami harus tiba di lokasi sesegera mungkin. Situasi ini cukup berbahaya, kalau tidak mau dibilang konyol. Pernah mendengar ada orang terluka parah hanya karena memperebutkan sehelai benang? Tidak usah dijawab pun aku sudah tahu jawaban kalian, pasti tidak pernah.

_Fil_. Kalau ada yang bertanya padaku, aku hanya akan mendeskripsikannya dalam satu kata. Benang. Biasanya ditemukan tersangkut di bebatuan laut, atau mengapung diatas permukaan laut. Kulihat berapa kalipun dari sisi manapun, itu hanyalah benang biasa, yang digunakan untuk membuat pakaian. Tak ada yang istimewa dari benang itu, memang sedikit berbeda dengan benang kebanyakan karena _fil_ ini agak bercahaya, tapi benang tetaplah benang, _kan_. Yah setidaknya begitulah menurutku.

Tapi sayangnya sebagian besar orang memiliki cara pola pikir yang sangat bersebrangan-tentang _fil_-denganku. Aku tak tahu siapa yang pertama kali menemukan _fil_ dan siapa orang pertama yang mulai menyebutnya sebagai harta karun titisan dewa laut, yang pasti orang itu bodoh. Ada yang bilang _fil_ itu berasal dari bulu mata dewa laut, ada juga versi _fil_ yang sebenarnya benang yang lepas dari selendang bidadari yang sedang berenang. Intinya semuanya tidak masuk akal. Dan sebenarnya hal terakhir yang kuinginkan dari rakyatku adalah melihat mereka mempercayai hal-hal konyol seperti itu. Oh sudahlah, tak penting lagi membahas semua itu sekarang saat nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan peristiwa penemuan fil ini entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya di bulan ini. Disaat-saat seperti inilah aku berharap aku memiliki pekerjaan lain yang lebih beresiko dibandingkan mengurusi benang bersinar, _kalau kau menyadari sarkasme dalam kalimatku_.

Setelah perjalanan yang rasanya amat sangat panjang-dan membosankan-akhirnya aku, Taiga, dan beberapa bawahanku samai di tempat tujuan. Sekilas melihatnya saja aku tahu kejadian ini telah berkembang mencapai skenario yang tidak kuinginkan.

"Kalian amankan penduduk setempat, tolong ingatkan mereka ini bukan acara hiburan yang pantas mereka tonton sambil bersorak-sorai seperti itu." para pengawal tanpa babibu segera bergerak menjalankan perintahku. Taiga berdiri di sebelahku menunggu perintah, "Taiga, berjanjilah setelah semua ini selesai kau akan menemaniku pergi ke laut." dia tertawa kecil, aku tahu dia akan setuju.

Mataku kemudian menatap kerumunan orang yang mulai berkurang di depan sana lagi. "Sekarang aku harus membereskan ini dulu."

##########

Ternyata benar kata orang, berkhayal terkadang membuatmu merasa lebih bahagia. Berdiri diatas pasir pantai yang basah itu sangatlah tidak nyaman, dan laut ternyata sedikit berbau amis. Angin malam di tepi pantai ini tidaklah sesejuk yang kubayangkan, aku yakin kalau malam ini salju turun aku pasti mati kedinginan.

Meskipun Taiga menepati janjinya dengan membawaku pergi kesini, aku tidak merasa puas barang setitik pun.

Duduk diatas batu karang besar di pantai sensasinya tidaklah seindah lukisan-lukisan yang kucuri pandang di ibukota, kenyataan memang menyakitkan. Malam ini aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapat hadiah dari Sinterklas. Berkhayal itu hal yang sia-sia, harusnya aku tahu itu. Harusnya aku tidak pernah ambil pusing terhadap semua hal yang tidak logis seperti kemistisan laut, buang-buang waktu saja. Entah sejak kapan setiap melihat laut, aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri.

Tapi menurutku, hal yang paling tidak logis dalam kehidupanku saat ini adalah, sesuatu yang sekarang sedang kugenggam di tanganku ini. Yang warnanya sekilas tampak senada dengan sinar bulan, tetapi sesaat kemudian persis seperti warna laut.

_Fil._ Ya kau tidak salah baca, yang ada di tanganku ini memang _fil_. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat satu dengan warna.. semistis ini. Aku mulai menyesali keputusanku membawa _fil_ ini untuk mengakhiri percekcokan tadi, karena melihatnya pikiranku mulai menjadi lebih tidak logis.

**_Plung!_**

_Apa itu?_

Meskipun samar, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki searah jarum jam. Saat aku menoleh dan menyipitkan mata, ada sekelebat bayangan hitam yang memudar. Ada orang disana. Kumasukkan_ fil_ di tanganku kedalam ransel lalu buru-buru menyusul bayangan hitam itu.

Dan benar saja, ada seseorang berdiri diatas bebatuan pantai. Meskipun jaraknya sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan air laut, tetapi kalau jatuh akan berbahaya, kelihatannya arus air yang berputar di bawahnya cukup cepat untuk membuatmu tenggelam. Sayangnya aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas terima kasih kepada matahari yang sudah terbenam, tapi aku yakin tubuhnya tak jauh lebih besar dariku. Sialnya lagi, aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini semua. Kuharap untuk kali ini saja, aku akan salah, karena firasatku biasanya selalu benar.

"Hei, menjauh dari situ, daerah itu berbahaya!" aku berusaha berteriak sekeras yang kubisa. Dan berhasil, orang yang tidak kulihat jelas wajahnya itu melihatku, tapi entah mengapa dia terlihat ketakutan dan mulai berlari. Kakiku mengikutinya berlari tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Oh tidak, firasat burukku benar.

Saat tanganku terus mencoba meraih batu karang yang tak tergapai, saat mulutku meneriakkan kata yang tak bisa terdengar, itulah pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu takut dalam hidupku. Aku terjatuh. Hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk mengelilingiku, membuat napasku tercekat, tanpa membuka matapun aku bisa memastikan kalau arus laut membawa tubuhku kian dalam ke dasar laut. Sekujur tubuhku kaku. Hal terakhir yang kuingat diakhir kesadaranku adalah.. sepasang bola mata biru, dan.. sirip?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine but Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei's, I only own the plot and the story.

**AU. Shounen-ai.**

**A/N: **_Finally_ saya bisa menelurkan _another chapter_ dari fanfiksi amatiran ini *tepuk tanganin diri sendiri* entah kenapa bulan ramadhan justru membuat saya amat sangat super duper malas untuk menulis... sooooooooooo maaf kalo sebulan ini waktu update-nya super slow /.\ yah sekian! Puas nggak puas, inilah yang terbaik dari saya saat ini, jadi nikmatilah~ kritik membangun selalu disambut dengan senang hati! :)

* * *

Malam ini bintang-bintang di langit bersinar begitu terang, seakan berlomba-lomba mencari tahu mana dari mereka yang cahayanya paling terang. Tapi yang tidak kalah terang adalah puluhan lampu yang berjejer memenuhi jalanan ibukota. Puluhan lampion pun lilin-lilin yang ikut dinyalakan untuk menerangi jalan setapak yang sebenarnya sudah cukup terang tanpa mereka. Cahaya lampu-lampu jalan itu seperti meneriakkan kepada bintang-bintang diatas sana kalau mereka tidak mau kalah. Sungguh, meskipun ibukota disebut sebagai kota yang tidak pernah tidur, malam ini berbeda. Kota yang menjadi pusat segala macam kegiatan di negeri Rakuzan ini begitu ramai, bahkan terlalu ramai. Oh tentu saja, malam ini bukan malam biasa.

_Solvo Nox Noctis_, atau malam pelepasan. Malam yang begitu istimewa bagi seluruh penduduk Rakuzan, yang hanya datang satu kali setiap tahunnya. Malam ketika bintang bersinar paling terang. Malam dimana aristokrat dan rakyat jelata melupakan jati diri mereka dan bersenang-senang tanpa harus mempedulikan apapun. Hanya malam ini saja, mereka melepaskan beban yang sedang mereka tanggung dan meninggalkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Hanya pada malam istimewa ini saja mereka bisa tertawa bersama dengan orang-orang yang bahkan belum pernah mereka temui sebelumnya, bersenda gurau seakan-akan teman lama. Hanya malam ini saja, semua orang bebas melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang tidak mereka inginkan, meskipun mereka harus menghadapinya lagi besok, paling tidak untuk malam ini saja, semua orang bebas menjadi siaapun dan melakukan apapun yang mereka mau.

Dan diantara begitu banyak orang-orang itu, tentu saja termasuklah Seijuurou Rakuzan. Yang saat ini sedang amat sangat tercuri perhatiannya oleh sesuatu yang sama sejak berhari-hari lalu. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada api unggun besar di tengah-tengah kerumunan, kalau api unggun itu manusia, pastilah wajahnya sudah memerah ditatap sedemikian lekat oleh pemuda tampan bersurai merah darah itu, tetapi tidak, api unggun itu justru berkobar semakin besar seperti menantang Seijuurou untuk menatapnya lebih tajam lagi. Lagipula, walaupun matanya tampak begitu sibuk memerhatikan api unggun itu, sebenarnya pikiran Seijuurou sedang melayang-layang memikirkan hal lain, yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan api unggun yang sekarang sedang dipelototinya.

Seijuurou menghela napas. Beberapa hari terakhir ini tiba-tiba ada begitu banyak hal-hal tidak masuk akal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Penemuan _fil_ aneh tempo hari seperti menjadi awal dari segalanya. Lalu ada pemuda misterius pemilik bola mata biru itu. Entahlah, sekarang Seijuurou bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi jika pemuda itu sebenarnya manusia atau benar arwah seperti tebakan Kagami, dia hanya perlu menemukannya. Karena dari banyak hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan yang terjadi di sekitarnya, pemilik bola mata biru itulah yang keberadaannya paling tidak bisa dijelaskan. Seijuurou yakin, bola mata biru yang dilihatnya di kedai kala itu sama dengan bola mata biru yang berpendar begitu cantiknya di dalam kegelapan laut, yang dilihatnya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran karena tenggelam malam itu.

Siapa sebenarnya pemilik sepasang bola mata biru itu?

Dan kenapa ketika terbangun, Seijuurou sedang berbaring diatas kasur empuk di dalam kamarnya, seorang diri. Bahkan Kagami yang mengaku menemukannya pingsan di pinggir pantai pun menyangkal kalau dia melihat orang lain selain dirinya. _'Bukannya sejak awal kau memang seorang diri?'_ seru Kagami ketika Seijuurou menanyakan tentang pemilik sepasang bola mata biru yang diyakininnya adalah penyelamatnya itu. Sungguh suatu perkara yang aneh, dan tentunya, amat sangat menyebalkan. _Mood_ sang pangeran kedua negeri Rakuzan itu menurun drastis selama beberapa hari terakhir ini menyangkut si pemuda misterius itu. Untungnya sang kakak, yang memang adalah seorang pemimpin yang baik-dan juga sudah sangat banyak belajar dari pengalaman bahwa adik kandungnya itu sangat berbahaya jika diganggu disaat seperti itu-dengan sangat bijaksana memutuskan kalau untuk sementara waktu Seijuurou dibebastugaskan dari semua perjalanan diplomatik dan juga pekerjaan-pekerjaannya yang lain._ 'Kau perlu libur sesekali, lagipula untuk apa aku mempekerjakan menteri-menteriku ini kalau bukan untuk bekerja melayanimu, kan?'_ itulah yang dikatakan Reo kepada Seijuurou, yang tentu saja menerima tawaran libur ini dengan senang hati-yah walaupun kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya tak seorangpun tahu kalau dia sedang senang.

"Santailah sedikit Akashi, ekspresi wajahmu itu sangat tidak cocok dengan suasana festival, kau tahu?"

Seijuurou mendengus mendengar candaan Kagami yang tidak lucu itu. Terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri membuatnya tidak menyadari kedatangan Kagami, dan sekarang si kepala merah tukang makan itu sudah berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Apa sih yang membuat suasana hatimu sehancur ini? Beberapa hari ini kau jauh lebih mengerikan dari biasany-" meskipun Kagami belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seijuurou tahu betul apa yang akan dikatakannya. Kagami pun heran ketika lemparan gunting yang sudah diperkirakannya akan melesat ke arahnya ternyata tidak kunjung datang, Seijuurou rupanya sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk menghadiahkan lemparan gunting kesayangannya kepada pengawal pribadinya yang memang berotak udang itu. Dan hal ini membuat Kagami merasa kalau benar-benar ada yang tidak beres dengan pangerannya ini, hanya memikirkan bagaimana kalau Seijuurou kerasukan saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar riuh keramaian tak jauh di depan mereka. _Ada apa? Mengganggu saja, berisik sekali._ batin Seijuurou.

"Ayo kita lihat ada apa disana. Daripada kau terus merenung disini dan mengeluarkan aura suram itu, lebih baik nikmatilah sedikit festival ini. Kau harus lebih rileks, Yang Mulia." Kagami terkekeh di akhir kalimat, membuat Seijuurou memelototinya lagi. Walaupun akhirnya Seijuurou membiarkan teman sejak kecilnya itu menariknya mendekati kerumunan, meskipun sambil mengutuki Kagami sepanjang jalan dalam pikirannya.

Seijuurou sekarang sedang memerhatikan Kagami mengajak bicara dua orang wanita paruh baya, mereka bertiga lalu tertawa bersama entah apa yang sedang mereka tertawakan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kagami sudah kembali ke sampingnya, "Ada gadis penari yang sangat cantik dan seorang pemuda yang sangat lihai memainkan seruling," jelas Kagami. Ah, ternyata dia mencari informasi dari dua wanita paruh baya tadi. Dengan bantuan tubuh Kagami yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari manusia normal, akhirnya dengan mudah mereka berdua sampai ke dalam kerumunan.

Seijuurou sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Fiona, pelayan yang selalu dilihatnya di kedai favoritnya lah yang ternyata disebut-sebut sebagai 'sang gadis penari yang cantik'. Tidak tidak, dia terkejut bukan karena menurutnya Fiona tidak cantik, gadis itu kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata memang lebih cantik dari beberapa wanita kebanyakan. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah si pemain seruling. Pemuda itu, meskipun separuh wajahnya tersembunyi oleh kegelapan malam, ada sensasi aneh yang familiar dirasakan Seijuurou ketika melihatnya. Sensasi itulah yang akhirnya membuat ekor matanya membuntuti gerak-gerik si pemain seruling, tak berkedip sedikitpun, dan tak melepas pandangannya sedetik pun dari pemuda itu sampai akhir pertunjukan. Dan tanpa dia sadari, kakinya telah bergerak dengan sendirinya mengikuti pemuda itu keluar dari kerumunan.

Seijuurou tidak tahu mereka sekarang sudah sampai dimana, yang ada di pikarannya sekarang adalah, dia tidak boleh lagi kehilangan orang yang sedang diikutinya itu, untuk ke sekian kalinya. _Kali ini aku pasti akan menangkapmu!_ tegasnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Yang akhirnya membuyarkan konsentrasinya adalah hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba menggelitik lehernya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri sesaat. Dan sejauh mata memandang, matanya tiba-tiba hanya melihat lautan luas. Oh tidak, kenapa kakinya membawanya ke tempat ini lagi. Tetapi pemuda misterius itu terus saja berjalan, menyusuri batu karang tanpa memedulikan bahaya yang mungkin saja didapatnya. Dan mendadak semua ini seperti _de javu_.

"Hei, tunggu!" Seijuurou kembali berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa. Dalam hati dia memohon semoga kunjungannya ke pantai malam ini tidak berakhir semenyedihkan sebelumnya karena kali ini tidak akan ada Kagami yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Kalian tidak akan pernah tahu betapa leganya Seijuurou ketika melihat orang yang diikutinya itu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik ke arahnya, seperti menunggu Seijuurou untuk mencapainya.

"Kau memanggilku?"

_Suara itu.._

Dan sepasang bola mata biru yang selalu menghantuinya ketika tidur bahkan saat terjaga sekalipun, sekarang sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Seijuurou mendadak lupa caranya bernapas. Kemana perginya rentetan pertanyaan yang sudah dipersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari ketika berhasil menangkap pemuda di depannya ini. Kemana perginya Seijuurou Rakuzan, pangeran kedua negeri ini yang begitu disegani dan tersohor akan keberaniannya. Kemana perginya dirinya yang seperti tersihir saat menatap sepasang bola mata biru itu. Kemana?

"Maaf.. kalau tidak ada keperluan, aku permisi."

"Tidak untuk kali ini." serunya, tangan kanannya menahan lengan pemuda itu untuk pergi, saat ini semua kendali tubuh Seijuurou bukan lagi menjadi miliknya, sungguh ini pertama kalinya dia bertindak tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Dia bersyukur ini malam hari karena kalau tidak pemuda asing di hadapannya ini pasti akan melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. "Aku.. ingin berterima kasih padamu.." lanjutnya sedikit terbata-bata, "karena telah menyelamatkanku tempo hari."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku yakin ini adalah kali pertama kita bertemu, Tuan."

Apa?

Rentetan peristiwa beberapa hari terakhir tiba-tiba berputar di dalam kepalanya seperti adegan film. _Tidak mungkin aku salah orang, bahkan intuisiku mengatakan kalau dialah yang kucari. Aku harus tenang dan berpikir, ini adalah teka-teki lain yang harus kutemukan jalan keluarnya, jika kucermati lagi pasti ada pentunjuk yang bisa menuntunku ke tempat yang tepat._

"Maaf aku buru-buru, Tuan. Permisi."

Alis mata Seijuurou terangkat dengan anggunnya, dia mengumpat tanpa sadar melihat pemuda yang sesaat tadi masih berdiri di hadapannya kini sudah mulai berjalan menjauh. Kenapa orang ini senang sekali menghindarinya, sih?

"Kumohon tunggu sebenta-"

**_ZREEKK_**

Tapi semua ini ternyata benar-benar _de javu_. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia terjatuh dari batu karang, semua ini sudah benar-benar tidak lucu lagi. Kenapa Seijuurou selalu lupa kalau dia sedang berjalan diatas batu karang yang bisa menjatuhkannya kapan saja kalau dia tidak berhati-hati. Dan sialnya, kali ini dia membawa orang lain ke dalam malapetaka ini. Sesosok pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang sedang mencengkeram pakaiannya dengan sangat erat seakan menggantungkan hidupnya kepada Seijuurou.

Rasa sakit yang sama, rasa dingin yang sama, dan perasaan takut yang sama menjalar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Apa yang akan dilihatnya jika dia membuka mata nanti? Entahlah memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya makin kehilangan harapan. Rasa dingin yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa, membuatnya tidak menyadari kalau tangan yang sebelumnya berada dalam genggamannya telah membebaskan diri. Seijuurou mendadak merasakan rasa kantuk yang sangat luar biasa, mungkinkah saat terbangun nanti dia akan tiba di surga.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi."

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing menabuh gendang telinganya. Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya sekenanya, terlalu lemas untuk berpikir.

#########

Hangat. Itulah hal yang pertama yang kurasakan. Kepalaku sakit seakan baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang amat sangat panjang. Tetapi saat kubuka mata, tak ada kegelapan dasar laut yang menyambutku. Tetapi ribuan helai rambut biru keperakan yang berpendar di bawah sinar bulan. Kulit pucat seputih salju, dan kecantikan luar biasa yang aku yakin bukan berasal dari dunia ini.

"Halo."

* * *

Balasan Review:

NaRin RinRin: ganbarimasu! ^^  
el Cierto: udah dapet jawaban dari hint-nya? review-nya nggak gaje kok, really made my day hihi~  
: itu ungkapan aja sih, ga usah terlalu dipikirin kalo ga nangkep emang fanfiksi ini aja yang gaje #dor

Arigatou!~


End file.
